


Must be the Armageddon

by poetdameron



Series: Tumblr MCU ficlets/prompts [10]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott doesn't run away when Hank opens the doot to him and Hope kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be the Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> So this one. It cost me a lot to work out this fic, I don't know why. But I finished it a couple of months ago and decided it was worht the try to publish it. Hope you all like it :) 
> 
> I hope one day write some actual Hank/Janet, we'll see.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/136027021419/hi-can-i-make-a-request-for-a-scott-x-hope-fic) on tumblr :)

**Must be the Armageddon**

He was running away because no, nope, this is too damn soon and it was his fault. She has told him not to kiss her on the house when her father could walk into them, yet he needed just a little pick of her lips and, of course, Hank happened to open the door right there, right in the moment, leaving the two of them with the major cockblock on history. The man looked at them with his eyes wide open and Hope looked at the ground, probably planning his murder and funeral, so Scott needed to play it nice and leave before hell burned there.

“Scott.” But she called and he stopped mid-way, looking back at where Hope stood with her father at her side, still with wide open eyes. “Come on, don’t be a kid...” 

Shit.

“No...” He murmured, walking towards them. “No child.”   
And Hope smiled at him. “It was going to happen one way or another, anyway. So...”   
“We need to talk.” Hank finished for her and Hope smiled apologetic to her father, the old man walking into the room again.

Scott’s heart hammered on his chest, he could feel breakfast on his throat and the bathroom was too damn far away from him to reach, even if he run. And more important, he couldn’t leave this room now because he needed to get clear everything in his life right now and this, this was real. Hank sit again on his favorite couch, the pictures of his late wife, his daughter since she was a little baby and a young version of the first Ant-man, handsome and kind of shy in a military uniform, looked at him from the different locations of the room. This house was a mess. And Hope told him not to try on clean it a little, Hank would lose his mind if something wasn’t were he left it and then she tried to explain that it has something to do with his millions of pills but she couldn’t. He went silent then, like right in this moment, and waited for her to talk.

“Well, it’s just... Scott and I-”

Hope didn’t have words too. Scott swallowed looking at Hank, he was calmer but his body was tense like the devil.

And, of course, he needed to open his mouth. “I’m in love with your daughter, Hank... Sir!” He said when the young-Hank-in-uniform looked at him behind Hank. The old man looked at him without expression. “I do, really. And we decided to start dating, and... I guess I should have... asked your permission?”  
“What?” Hope exclaimed, looking at the young man in the room.  
“I’m listening.” Hank smirked and Hope put a hand on her forehead, her father was a little shit. Funny, she remember he used to be kind of shy and awkward when her mother was around.  
“Oh...” Scott started, then he shut his mouth. “I don’t care about your answer, actually. Your daughter can decided for herself, so-”  
“Oh, no.” Hope interrupted, a hand on her chest. “I want that, I want this. Come on, what are you going to said to my old fashioned father about you wanting to date me? I’m listening.”

Shit, these two were the same kind of demon. Scott swallowed a second time.

“I...” He said, then he thought about it, biting his bottom lip before looking right into Pym’s eyes. “I mean it, I’m in love with your daughter. She is smart, a complete badass and the sweetest woman on the planet. You know she is beautiful and you also know who I am, who I was and what I’m trying to do. I also mean it when I say that I don’t give a shit about your answer after this, I just care about what she wants. And if Hope wants me on her life, then I will be there, because I want to be there too...”   
“Yes?” Hank said after a little pause, Scott took air and smiled.  
“I already have a kid, a divorce, a weird new career. But I think we do a good duo, we can make things work if we want. I want it all, you know? The dating thing, the serious dating thing, all those responsibilities and the awkward moments with you and with my daughter. It’s okay. I think all of it wouldn’t matter at all because what we got it’s just great, it’s... what I want and what I need. I just hope she feels the same.” 

Hank nodded, Scott was only looking at him and he couldn’t’ see the intense stare on Hope’s face. Her heart was trying to leave her body and hug him.

“So?” Hank tried to make him finish, Scott nodded this time.  
“Yeah, let’s do this in the old fashion way. Why not?” He murmured, more for him than for them. “So, Dr. Pym. Would you let me see your daughter? I swear my intentions are good, sr.”

She was about to laugh and burst into tears, Scott has never see her so... happy, enjoying herself and the things happening around her. There was something familiar in her being such a sweetheart, and for the way Hank sighed, something told him this was normal and good. Maybe she just wanted this, for him to say the truth and follow the rules of her old fashioned family, try his best to show his feelings and he smiled at her when their eyes met before Hank talked.

“Right, right. You are full of shit, Scott.” He said, standing with a little shake, Hope stood to help him but he shake his head no. “It’s alright, okay. Lang.”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“If you call me ‘sir’ one more time, I’ll hang your balls on the nearest three. You can see my daughter if she wants, other than that, I don’t want you two being a couple around me, It’s weird.”  
“Jesus, dad...”   
“Couples make me uncomfortable, you know that.”  
Hope put her hands on her waist, looking at him with a high eyebrow. “Life makes you uncomfortable.”   
“That’s true too” He said, smiling while he took one of the pictures of his wife. “If you two excuse me, I need to lay down a little. Maybe cry for five minutes, then laugh another ten.”

Scott looked at her then at Hank, and smiled while the old man dismissed himself out the room, talking to the air something about “you should see them”, and he felt Hope hugging herself to him, so Scott kissed her head and hold her tight before laughing out of his own nerves.

“That was weird.”  
“It was good! I thought it would be more difficult, you should have seen his reaction when I first start dating. It was horrible, like if it was the end of the world.”  
He seemed to think about it for a second. “Maybe it was.” Scott said and Hope looked up at him. “I don’t know what I will do when Cassie starts-“  
“Oh, please.” She interrupted, laughing and walking out the living room to the door. “It’s a long way to that. You guys complicate everything themselves. My daughter is dating? Must be the Armageddon!”  
“Oh, come on! Give me a break, it’s not that easy!”  
“It is that easy!”

**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
